Emily Nilian
This article is about the Emily Nilian from Universe-36 for alternate versions see Energy Girl (disambiguation) Emily Nilian aka Energy Girl is a superhero from Earth. She is a human-nymphadite hybrid who was raised by her aunt, Madera. After being injected with the Skå-Tian Serum by the Skå-Tians, she became an Abnormal and soon became the leader of the Abnormal Alliance and, after the merger, becomes one of the flagship heroes of Heroes X. History Emily was born to Liola Nilian, a nymphadite, and Mason Nilian, the former Ambassador of Earth, on January 23. When on a spaceship heading to the planet Nymphadine, their ship was attacked by space pirates, leading to the death of Emily's mother. Mason would then leave the child in the care of Emily's aunt Madera, who took her in as well as the role of Planetary Ambassador of Earth. on then left to search for his wife's killers, leaving the his daughter and title to the care of Madera, Liola's sister, who kept his existence a secret until Emily was ready to learn the truth. Emily would then on grow up in-between a earthly and Ambassador lifestyle, often going on intergalactic missions with Madera. During this time, she went to Arthos III and was almost eaten by a rogue Arachnipod, instilling within a crippling fear of spiders. When she was sixteen, she was abducted along with several other kids by the Skå-Tians who turned her into an Abnormal. After being sent back to Earth, she began to discover her newfound powers and after seeing a rogue Arc try to destroy Cortian City on the news, she use her powers for good and defeated the machination, becoming the first superhero. Powers and Abilities Emily can manipulate Solydynus Photian Energy freely, allowing her to create energy constructs and use them as an extension of her own body. Solydynus Photian Energy, in particular, is the most offensive form of Photian Energy, making it the most potent in combat situations. Since she is an Energizer-type Abnormal, she can hover and phase through solid matter unscathed. Later on, she develops dormant Nymphadite abilities that allow her to manipulate the pigments in her skin as well as change her eye and hair colors. Techniques * Force Fist ** Drilling Fist ** Force Fists of Fury * Force Kick * Force Spike * Force Crash * Force Growth * Force Blade * Force Shield ** Force Shield Blades * Force Bubble ** Force Bubble Cannon * Force-a-pult * Golden Glide * Gliding Blade * Force Pulse * Force Embodiment * Abnormal State Trivia * She is the first public superhero to debut in the Heroes X universe. * She is the second most popular superhero according to a popularity poll by the Daily Forger. * She keeps a trophy shelf of souvenirs from various important battles. * She is licensed to drive Ambassador-Grade Starships. ** She failed four times trying to get that license. * She has a crippling case of arachnophobia. ** This was due to her almost getting eaten by a rogue Arachnipod during an Ambassador mission when she was four. * She is bisexual. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth Based Category:Abnormals Category:Alien Category:Abnormal Alliance Category:Heroes X Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Abnormals (Generation I) Category:Humans Category:Nymphadites Category:Cortian High School Students Category:Universe-36